boboiboyfandomcom-20200222-history
Captain Kaizo/Relationships
This page is for describing Captain Kaizo's relationships with other characters. Relationships BoBoiBoy's Gang In general, Kaizo thought little of what the earthlings could do and thought they were incapable of possessing the power bands that gave them their powers. However, due to Fang's betrayal, he offered another chance to them to regain their powers and his opinions changed of them. He had even extended an invitation to join his team, but was rejected, though respected their decisions and went on his way, even warning them that trouble may soon arise. [[BoBoiBoy|'BoBoiBoy']] Initially, Kaizo thought little of BoBoiBoy and thought of him as someone incapable of possessing the power band. However, BoBoiBoy was the only one capable of keeping up with Kaizo's vicious attacks and incredible power. Although BoBoiBoy was unable to defeat him, Kaizo soon accepted BoBoiBoy as someone worthy and had even invited him, along with his friends, an opportunity to join his team. Although he declined, Kaizo respected BoBoiBoy's wishes and even warned him that trouble may soon arise because of his possession of the power band, and went on his way. Kaizo treated BoBoiBoy a little bit higher regard in BoBoiBoy Galaxy when they finally meet again, though still obviously looks down on him somewhat. Later, however, Kaizo was impressed when BoBoiBoy forced his second-tier evolution of BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm. This marks the first time Kaizo willingly ever battled alongside someone else back to back (other than Fang, who had been forced in the Original Series), showing that he finally acknowledged BoBoiBoy as a strong and as an equal. Kaizo even gave BoBoiBoy credit to defeating the Jugglenaut and seemed pleased to know that he had become powerful. Team Kaizo Despite being an indifferent individual and sometimes cruel, Kaizo is a good efficient leader. Though he can be strict with the people in his team, particularly Fang, he never treats anyone unfairly or unjust. [[Lieutenant Lahap|'Lieutenant Lahap']] Lahap is a member of Kaizo's team and has shown undying loyalty and faith in his captain. He never refers to Kaizo by his name, but respectfully and formally as 'captain'. Kaizo seems to trust in Lahap's abilities and in return for his undying loyalty, Kaizo treats Lahap well. Family [[Fang|'Fang']] Kaizo can quite cold to the people around him, even his own younger brother Fang. He doesn't hesitate to use force to teach his brother a lesson, and often times can seem unnecessarily cruel to his younger brother. There is a considerable distance between the two and they ever hardly refer to each other as brothers. Fang even refers to Kaizo as 'Captain' instead of brother. However, despite all that, Kaizo is shown to care for his brother in rather unusual ways. He was noticeably irritated when he figured out that Fang had defected and went against him, which is probably his way of being upset and disappointed that Fang betrayed him. The strongest indicator of their good relationship with his brother can be found in Kaizo's nickname for him, 'Pang'. When they were younger, Fang had trouble saying his own name, as young children had trouble with the 'F' pronunciation, where he pronounced it as Pang. As a result, Kaizo continuedly refers to Fang with this nickname, showing that deep inside the indifferent exterior, that Kaizo does indeed care for his young brother. This is amplified in BoBoiBoy Galaxy Episode 14, where Kaizo ordered Fang not to interfere in his one on one battle against the Jugglenaut under an arrogant guise, when he really wanted him not to get hurt. As soon as he saw Fang in serious danger after Fang decided to disobey Kaizo's warnings, Kaizo immediately gave up his shield to Fang to soften the blow of the attack, even though he would risk getting hurt himself showing that he really cared about him. Kaizo was presumably the one that had raised and trained Fang to be a fighter and Kaizo seemed confident in Fang's ability as well, depending on him when needed. Parents Even though they never seen in the series, they are both mention by his brother in Season 3, Episode 23 . In one of fanmail mention that they are still alive and live n their homeplanet. According to the BoBoiBoy Comic Magazine Issue 62, both Kaizo and Fang can visit their parents anytime they're off duty. Category:Relationships